50 Days
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: Eiji has only fifty days to make a girl get engaged to him or he'll never be allowed to play tennis again! The only choice he has is to get help from his cousin, the great Atobe Keigo. EijiOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything. I think I'm going to cry now. **

**But before I do so, enjoy the story**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

The red head silently entered the house without knocking, he used his key that he made. He did not want to deal with the pains of butlers and maids and blah blah blah. His head was aching from tennis practice. The laps and the disgusting drinks his teammate had forced him to drink. Three times in one day is too much and that was the drinks. A couple of ten laps from his captain for pointless reasons. He was sure that his captain was out to kill him…or may be he was just in a really bad mood (or PMSing, as Fuji put it.)

Anyways, the boy thought he had made it in safely and almost entered his room when his sister had to pop out of nowhere (her room) and smirk at him.

"What do you want?" He sneered. He never really got along with his sister that well.

"Oh nothing," she giggled at the sight of his annoyed face. "But, mother wants to see you."

"Why?" he demanded quite annoyed. _What did I do this time? _

"I don't know," his sister shrugged and then with a final laugh disappeared back into her own room.

With a sigh, the boy dumped his tennis bag and back pack in his room and then dragged his feet to his mom's office. He knocked twice, softly, hoping that she wouldn't hear and that he could hace a good excuse on why he 'skipped' out on the call.

Unluckily for him, she heard it and replied with her usual, "Come in, dear, the door's open."

He opened the door and entered. "Good evening, mom."

"Eiji, take a seat I need to talk to you!" his mother said cheerfully.

_That means something bad it going to happen._

"I have a great news for you!" she announced.

_Definitely something bad._

Eiji moaned silently and thankfully his mom didn't catch it.

But that's only because his mom was about to go on one of her rants before she actually got to the point of why she called him.

"Eiji, as you know you are hopeless when it comes to girls…"

Eiji leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes.

"…I am deeply worried about you. I don't want you to grow up without anyone! I mean you need an heir!"

The boy suddenly sat up, "Wait, but I have two older sisters and three older brothers!"

"Your sisters are to take over my fashion business. One of your brothers wants to be a surgeon, another wants to be lawyer and the third wants to be a politician." His mom said in a tone as if she had already told him a hundred times.

"What about Rika!?" Eiji demanded.

"Eiji, Rika is taking over the other company! Duh! Anyways, I have devised a plan so perfect…"

_Probability to go wrong: 100 %_

"… so brilliant, that is shall never go wrong!"

_Sure…_

"I have chosen a girl and you have to make her fall in love with you."

Eiji choked on air at this point. "What the hell!"

"Language dearie! And you only have 50 days." His mother had a sadistic smile on her lips. "And if you don't, you are never to play tennis again."

"But mom!" Eiji protested.

"No buts," his mother shook her head.

"Fine," he muttered signaling that he had given up. "Who's the unlucky girl?"

"I'm glad you see it my away," Mrs. Kikumaru had obviously not heard her son's remark and handed him a picture. "This is her picture and her name. And she goes to same school as you."

Eiji took the picture and stared at it. Golden eyes stared back. She had black hair and wore glasses and that was all he could tell from the picture.

But the name intrigued him. _**Echizen Rinzei.**_


	2. Day 1

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, though I wish I did. If I did, there would be a whole lot more girls. **

**Here's the first official day of Eiji's fifty days. I hope its not disappointing and that you like it. Enjoy! And please review!**

**Oh and by the way, this is my new review scheme: the story with the most reviews will be updated first and then i'll update the rest of the stories in order of most reviews to least reviews. So, if you like this story, please review! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Day 1**

"Hey Eiji, why the long face?" Fuji asked as he joined Eiji at his locker.

"Nothing," Eiji replied hastily as he looked down and up the hall.

"Are you looking for some one?" Fuji asked with a sadistic smile.

"Not really," Eiji replied as he caught sight of a certain blue haired tensai coming down the hall. "Got to go, talk to you later!"

"Interesting," Fuji mumbled with a thoughtful smile on his face with only a hint of sadistic.

"Hey Yuushi!" Eiji greeted as he began walking with the tensai.

"Eiji," Yuushi nodded in acknowledgement.

"So…have you seen Atobe?" Eiji asked hopefully.

"Yeah, music room, second floor," Yuushi replied.

"Thanks!" Eiji added with a grin before running down the hall.

"Something is going on with him," Yuushi observed.

MUSIC ROOM

"Atobe, I need to talk to you!" Eiji panted as he reached the room to find Atobe talking with a girl. "Oops."

"Oh, Eiji," Atobe turned to the boy and smiled.

"Am I interrupting something?" Eiji asked nervously.

"No, not at all, we were just talking," Atobe replied. "Oh Echizen-san, I would like you to meet my cousin Kikumaru Eiji. Eiji this is Echizen Rinzei."

"Nice to meet you," Eiji put on a charming smile as she shook his hand. _Go time._

"Likewise, Kikumaru-san," she smiled sweetly. "Well, Atobe-san, I'll see you in class." After a short bow she dismissed herself.

Eiji's eyes followed her as she walked out the door. He didn't notice that Atobe was staring at him the whole time.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he finally noticed Atobe's eyes on him.

"You were…different," Atobe replied. "You didn't correct her from saying your last name instead of just Eiji, and you didn't act all violently happy and cheerful."

Eiji chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well you see it's kind of difficult…"

* * *

"So you have to make her fall in love with you?" Atobe asked skeptically.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Eiji replied annoyed. You could tell it from his voice.

"I don't know much about her, I just know she's in some of my classes. She's in your classes too, I believe," Atobe thought for a moment. "She's Echizen's older sister. I heard a little bit of her playing her violin and asked her if it would be okay for her to stay for a while after school and let me hear a full piece. She said she would be delighted but she had to do something for two hours. I told her to meet me in here after she was done. Why don't you come too after your tennis practice? I doubt that she would mind."

"That would help a lot," Eiji looked grateful.

"It's a start, anything I can do to help just tell me," Atobe nodded with a smile. "Who knows about this?"

"Uhh…" Eiji thought. "You, me, mom, I'm guessing dad, her mom, and her dad. That's it."

"What about Rika?"

"No way in hell or heaven am I telling her! If she knows, then Fuji knows, and I'm dead!"

"You should probably tell her brother then."

"Yeah…sure…that's going to be easy."

It was after school and after the tennis practices, so Atobe and Eiji waited patiently for the girl to arrive. Soon she opened the door and smiled at the boys as she walked in. Eiji took this time to observe her, her hair was in a messy ponytail that still managed to look fancy, it was held together with a pink bow, she had catlike features like the golden eyes that her brother also had, fair skin, pink glasses. In her right hand was a violin.

"Echizen-san, thank you for coming," Atobe smiled as he straightened himself from his leaning against the wall position. "I hope you don't mind Eiji being here. I told him how beautifully you play and he begged me to allow him to come and listen."

"I could leave if you want Echizen-san," Eiji offered gentlemanly.

"No, I don't mind at all," Rinzei replied with a smile and got into position. She began and beautiful music was made. Her face had a look of seriousness yet peace at the same time. The boys were mesmerized by the sound.

_Beautiful…_ Eiji thought.


	3. Day 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own Prince of Tennis.........there i said, thanks for killing my dreams, jk.**

**Finally new chapter(although how uneventful)! Sorry for the wait. Enjoy and please review! Please, tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Day 2:

"Why were you playing your violin for that egotistical brat and his hyper-cat of a cousin?"

"Akira, don't be so rude, they were sweet and Atobe-san is not a brat," Rin smiled at her friend.

"Whatever, from what I heard from Niou," Akira flipped her cell phone open and began texting some one. "Atobe has some major ego issues. But Kikumaru is apparently good friends with Niou, so I give you permission to see him again."

"Thank you, Mom," Rin smiled. "Anyways, I don't think we are ever going to talk or see each other after that."

"Are you crazy?" Akira demanded, "You have almost the same exact schedule as him! How could you not notice the crazy, hyper redhead in your classes up until now?

Rin shrugged, "I guess Kimi was right, I don't pay much attention to my surrounding."

"Yeah, you just figured that out," Akira rolled her eyes. "Anyways what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I have to go pick up Ryoma from tennis practice," Rin replied after a moment of thought.

"Geez, can't he walk home himself?" Akira asked. "I wanted to hang out with you today."

"I'm sorry," the black haired girl smiled apologetically, "but I offered to pick him up today. You know how much I love listening to him."

"You are obsessed with little black haired kids," Akira commented disbelievingly.

"Shouldn't it be 'kid'?" Rin corrected.

"No, what about your 'student'?" Akira retorted with a smirk.

"Right," Rin giggled. "He really is learning quickly."

"Too quickly," Akira sighed. "So have you gotten the delinquent out of him."

"That wasn't his fault," Rin snapped, her smile now a frown.

Akira stopped walking and stared at her friend in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Rin quickly apologized.

"Honey, you need to act more like that," Akira smirked. "And I know just who can help with that."

* * *

Eiji mentally groaned as he ran his 69th lap. He still had twenty-one left. Lady luck really was against him today. First, he overslept and came late to practice so Tezuka gave him twenty laps, then he got into a fight with Mukahi Gakuto who was supposed to have a practice match against him but just ended up being a fist fight. That earned him another thirty laps and the rest of the laps were a mix-match of 'disobediences' that he didn't even remember what they were. Life was so hard on him.

_You know what, at least when these stupid fifty…no wait…fourty-nine days are over, I'll never have to come to practice again! So hah, Tezuka! You just lost half of your golden pair! Now you'll never win another doubles match again!_

_Okay, maybe that's taking it a bit too far…and I have to make this girl fall in love with me! TENNIS IS MY LIFE!_

"Kikumaru-sempai, stop arguing with yourself and just run your laps," Ryoma commented as he took a sip of his Ponta and watched the amusing sight of his sempai talking to himself mentally, then slapping himself, all while trying to run.

"Shut up!" Kikumaru yelled as he stuck out his tongue and continued to run.

_Stupid brat…and his stupid sister…grrr, if only she had a boyfriend then I wouldn't have to go through this. Hmmmm, that's a good idea for Plan B. I'll have to ponder that some more and get some more data…no! Now I sound like Inui! Snap out of it, Kikumaru!_

Ryoma almost choked on his Ponta as he tried not to laugh at his sempai who was slapping himself yet again.

* * *

"Good job, today, you are dismissed," Tezuka dismissed the group and the glare that Eiji was sending him.

Ryoma quickly walked off trying to get away from the usually 'huggy', bouncy, redhead who seemed like he wanted to kill someone. He didn't know why, but Ryoma suspected that he was number one on Eiji's hit list.

So as a result, Ryoma rushed ahead…like way ahead.

Eiji dragged his feet down the sidewalk, mentally cursing the world. Engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't hear the person behind him until she gently tapped him on the shoulder. Whipping around, he would have collided with her if she hadn't stepped back just in time.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, covering her mouth to try no to laugh.

"No problem," Eiji scratched the back of his head. "My fault, usually I'm more attentive, I haven't really been myself lately. Usually, I'm never lost in thought"

"Sorry, for interrupting your thoughts," the girl bowed apologetically. "But I was wondering if you had seen Ryoma."

"Oh, he was walking ahead like he was trying to get away from a murderer or something," Eiji answered after thinking for a moment.

"Thanks," the girl giggled before bowing good bye and taking off in the direction of Ryoma.

"Bye, nya," Eiji grinned, waving to her. Then something hit him….that was the girl she was supposed to woo!


	4. Day 3

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything**

**Finally the next chapter...read and please review!**

**Thanks!**

**Oh, and I sorry if i made things confusing, Rikkaidai, Hyotei, and Seigaku are all tennis teams in one school. **

* * *

Day 3:

"Poor guy," Marui commented as he and Niou watched Kikumaru from a far. The redhead was sitting on a bench, sulking.

"Yeah, dude has been sulking like that since yesterday," Niou agreed. "Hey what's that in his hand?"

Marui looked through his binoculars. Yes, they were prepared for this session of spying. I mean who doesn't carry around a pair of binoculars. "It looks like a calendar, and he's crossing out some date or something like that."

"Hmmm, suspicious," Niou smirked.

Suddenly two girl who looked awfully familiar approached the redhead.

"Who are-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marui began but Niou shoved him to the side to grab the binoculars. Well, the shove sent Marui into the fountain.

"Niou…" Marui glared dangerously.

"Shh, shut up," Niou looked through the binoculars. "Damn, what the hell is he doing with my woman?"

"Wait? Your woman? Oh you mean—wait I didn't know that you were dating," Marui looked confused and soaked. He was still sitting in the fountain.

"I can't believe him! He was my best friend too!" Niou whined then turned and smirked evilly at Marui, "I say we play a little prank to scare him away."

"I don't know," Marui pondered. "He is our friend, after all. Why don't we just talk to him?"

"Actions, good," Niou replied as went back to spying with the binoculars. "Words, not interesting enough."

"You are helpless," Marui shook his head.

* * *

"Niou-sempai, why are you smiling like a crazy maniac again?" Kirihara asked as he watched his crazy sempai .

"Oh no reason that I can tell you," Niou replied happily.

"Okay…."

"Well, I'll give you a hint. It's about playing a prank on a certain someone but I can't tell you who or what the prank is."

"Alrighty then."

"Well, since you insist…..I'll tell you any ways!"

"…."

* * *

Shutting his locker closed, Eiji went through his checklist in his mind to make sure he got everything. When he was done doing that, he randomly started taking his anger out on the locker by slamming his head into it. Totally random.

"Um, sempai, what cha doing?" Kirihara asked curiously.

"Uh, I'm just doing some exercises, yeah!" _That was the lamest excuse I've ever seen! He'll never buy it._

"Exercises for what?"

"Uh, for memorizing English?" _I'm doomed…._

"Really? They help? I need to do some , too," and so the junior ace of the Rikkai tennis team began hitting his glorious head into a locker. And the funny thing was that, his head was so thick and hard that it dented the locket which happened to be…

"KIRIHARA YOU IDIOT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TO MY LOCKER?!"

"Ooh, Marui-sempai, got to run! Thanks for the exercises, I feel smarterer already!" And with that Akaya ran like there was no tomorrow. Minutes later Marui ran past Eiji, armed with a tennis racket and a golf club. And moments after that, Niou and Yagyuu ran by, yelling, "Bobby!!!" and "Give me back my golf club, you brat….er….I mean, give it back, please," respectively.

"Wait, who the hell is Bobby?" Eiji muttered to himself.

Suddenly a crackling sound came on signaling that the intercom was on, _"Kikumaru Eiji please proceed to the principal's office."_

"What the hell did I do this time?" Eiji asked himself as he stalked off to the office, ready to kill anyone who got into his way.

* * *

**What did you think? Not much of Eiji, but next chapter he seriously needs to get some work done! His time is ticking. _*grins*_**


	5. Day 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Yeah, next chapter!!!!!**

* * *

Day 4:

Kikumaru Eiji couldn't believe his luck. It was five in the morning and he was at school sitting through detention. I mean what kind of teacher comes to school at five? The reason why he got detention was for 'destroying school property'. How did they even find out that fast?

Looking around, he saw his fellow jail mates: Kirihara, Marui, Niou, and Yagyuu. There were two other girls too. He recognized them one of his classes but was too tired to try to remember their names. They were bickering in hushed voices in the back of the room.

Then Eiji turned his attention to the front of the room. He glared at the crazy, smiling teacher. She was quite young, twenty four to be exact. He knew this because she was Echizen's cousin, Meino Nanako.

Just as Eiji was trying to rate his boredom, there was a knock on the door and Yukimura entered, smiling like it wasn't five in the morning.

"Meino-sensei, can I borrow Eiji for a minute. I need help disposing of the project that we did together last month for science."

"Of course, Yukimura-san," Nanako smiled. "Kikumaru-san, you may go with him."

Eiji practically jumped out of his seat to leave the room. He was so ready to get out of there that he didn't notice Niou and Kirihara's snickering.

"So where's the project?" Eiji asked as he strolled down the hall with Yukimura on his right.

"It's in the science lab," Yukimura replied. "The written part is in the classroom, I'll get that. You get the poster and diagram, alright?"

"Okay," Eiji nodded but before they parted, he added, "Something's been bothering me, why are you here at this time?"

"I have my reasons," Yukimura smiled sadistically before turning the corner.

Shivering slightly from the smile, Eiji entered the science lab. But as soon as he did so a tub of pudding fell on him. Now chocolate covered, he watched a note fall from the ceiling. He caught it and read it. "_Eiji, don't mess with me, love Niou :}" _His eyes narrowed. Although the smiley face was a bit creepy, he ignored it and took his anger out on the paper. "NIOU WHEN I SEE YOU I'MM GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Why?" The chocolate covered boy turned to see a black haired girl cocking her head to one side.

"Rinzei-san!" He managed out shocked. She started chuckling, putting her hand to her mouth to stop it. Eiji looked down and twitched.

"Why are you covered with pudding?" She asked, chuckling.

"It was a prank," Eiji replied dead panned.

"At least, it was tasty prank," Rin offered. "It could be worse."

"Yeah, knowing Niou, it could be much worse," Eiji muttered under his breath.

"That was brilliant," a voice said and a flash came.

Eiji turned around to see Yukimura smiling evilly and holding a camera. "Picture perfect."

"Damn," Eiji cursed. There was no way he could stop Yukimura now. That picture was sure to be online by nightfall.

"Kikumaru-san, you better get cleaned up," Rin stated.

Eiji nodded. "I think I'll take a shower." He looked down at himself again. "A long one."

* * *

"I hate you both," Eiji muttered to the two boys who were sitting on either side of him.

"Oh don't be that way," Yukimura smiled sweetly. "You know how much we love you."

"Yeah, love to torture me," Eiji glared, stabbing his chicken sandwich with a fork. Deciding that he didn't want it anymore, he pushed the tray forward.

"But, you have to admit, those pictures came out good," Niou smirked as he scrolled through the pictures on Yukimura's digital camera.

"Too bad this is the last time you will see them," a voice said as a hand snatched the camera away from Niou.

"You just had to say so and I would have sent you a copy, Mai," Yukimura looked at the red head.

"I don't want a copy," Mai rolled her eyes before handing the camera back to Niou.

"What the hell, you deleted them all!?" Niou groaned angrily.

"Don't pull something stupid like that again, Niou," Akira crossed her arm.

"Actually, try to pull it off again," Kyoko grinned, punching her open fist. "Next time, I get to beat you up."

Gulping, Niou waved his hands in front of him, "No, I'm good."

"So I guess I should thank you," Eiji finally spoke. "But why are you helping me?"

"Rin felt sorry for you," Mai shrugged.

"But," Akira grabbed Eiji's collar and glared at him, "I don't like you, punk."

"Akira," Mai warned and Kyoko shook her head. Akira let go, letting Eiji fall back onto his seat. With that done, the three girls walked off.

"Wow, Niou, there goes your theory that Eiji was trying to steal your girlfriend from you," Marui commented. He had just arrived to see the 'Akira-threatening-Eiji' part.

" WHAT! YOU THOUGHT I WANT TO STEAL AKIRA!?" Eiji yelled, trying to attack Niou, but was held back by Yukimura.

"Eh, well…" Niou scratched the back of his head embarrassed. However, he was interrupted when Kyoko ran back to them and grabbed Eiji's untouched (except for the fork) chicken sandwich and bit into it.

"KYOKO!" Mai shook her head, yelling so that the blue haired girl could hear her.

"WHAT? It's still good," Kyoko shrugged. All the boys gave her a look of disgust. It made Eiji momentarily forget his quest to attack Niou.

Only momentarily…

"NIOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Eh, I don't think this turned out how i wanted it to. But hey, at least there was some interaction between Rin and Eiji~**

**What do you think? PLease review~**


	6. Day 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

**Hope this isn't disappointing~~please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! **

**~Thanks! **

* * *

Day 5:

"Eiji!" Atobe called as he quickened his pace to catch up the red head.

"Morning," Eiji paused allowing the purple haired boy to reach him and fall into step with him.

"So did you get a plan yet?" Atobe asked.

"Nope," Eiji shook his head, depressed.

"At least in Niou's attempt to make a fool of you, she noticed you," Atobe tried to be helpful.

"Thanks for reminding me," Eiji groaned.

"Sorry," Atobe smiled apologetically. "But, don't worry; the great Atobe Keigo is here to help you."

"Yay," Eiji replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

As the two were about to enter their classroom, their way was blocked by a certain smirking blue haired tensai. "Good morning," Oshitari smirked. "I've been waiting for you, Eiji. I have a proposition for you."

"What are you talking about?" Eiji asked, slightly taken back.

"I know about your little situation," Oshitari added slyly.

"Atobe," Eiji turned to his cousin accusingly, " I told you not to tell anyone!"

"I didn't!" Atobe protested. "I'm pretty sure, I didn't."

"Atobe was talking to himself again in the locker room," Oshitari explained tiresomely. Eiji glared at Atobe who was mumbling something about an evil, sadistic tensai. "I want to make a deal with you. I won't ell anyone about your predicament."

"What do I have to do then?" Eiji demanded, crossing his arms.

"You have to allow me to help you," Oshitari finished with a smirk.

"That's it?!" Atobe and Eiji yelled dumbfounded. "That's all you want!?"

"You know how I love romance," Oshitari shrugged.

* * *

"So what do you think I should do?" Eiji asked the blue haired boy as they sat in an empty classroom for lunch.

"Have you tried flirting?" Oshitari mused as he sipped a cup of tea.

"I just met her!" Eiji protested.

"Fine, we'll leave that for later," Oshitari replied regrettfully. "How about you walk her home?"

"He can't, he has tennis practice," Atobe grumbled, annoyed that the blue haired boy was in on the situation as well.

"So does she," Oshitari raised an eyebrow, "You didn't know that?"

"No, more importantly, how do you know that?" Eiji inquired.

"I know a lot about the female population of this school," Oshitari shrugged like it was the most normal thing. "You do know that she is the older sister of Echizen."

"That we know," Atobe glared.

"Good, now back to the plan," Oshitari smirked. "I'll find out about her afternoon schedule and see if you can walk her home today."

Eiji nodded gratefully. "That would be great."

"I could have done that," Atobe scoffed, but was ignored.

"See you two later!" Eiji walked out of the room happily to go to where his friends were eating lunch to avoid any further suspicion.

"Oshitari, we have to get something clear here," Atobe turned to the tensai. "Eiji is _my _cousin. So back off!"

"Jealousy is befitting of you," Oshitari smirked before leaving a fuming Atobe.

* * *

"Ayame, dear," Yuushi called. The pink haired girl in front of him turned and shot him a grin.

"Hey!" She smiled widely, waving hyperly.

"Can you tell me something?" Oshitari asked with his infamous smirk.

"Sure, just cut the smirk. You know I won't fall for it," Ayame grinned.

"That's what they all say," Oshitari replied, the smirk unfazed.

"No they don't," Ayame pouted. "Plus, it's creepy."

"Okay, fine," Oshitari switched to a simple smile. "Happy?"

"Yup!"

"Now, can you tell me what one of your friends is going to do after school?" Oshitari pressed.

"Which one? You know most of them are already spoken for," Ayame replied a-matter-of-factly.

"It's not for me, it's for a friend,' Oshitari explained.

"Okay, then, which one do you need?" Ayame asked not pressing the matter of the friend. She just assumed he meant himself. What she didn't know was that she was wrong.

"Echizen Rinzei."

"Rin?" Ayame looked surprised. "Sorry, but she would never fall for a playboy like you."

"_A friend_, remember!" Oshitari pressed exasperated.

"Sure," the pink haired girl rolled her eyes. "After tennis practice, she said she was going to tutor Akaya or something like that."

"What about tomorrow?" Oshitari sighed.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't have anything planned," Ayame thought for a moment before replying.

"Thank you for your help, and if you ever get tired off your boyfriend, call me," the blue haired boy winked before waltzing off.

Ayame chuckled, "Only in your dreams."

* * *

"So did you ask? Can I do it today? How did you find out? Who did you ask?" Eiji tackled Oshitari with questions as soon as he entered the classroom.

"Calm down," Oshitari replied before explaining, "You can't do it today, but tomorrow will be fine."

"Why can't I walk her home today?" Eiji asked, calmed down.

"She has to tutor someone," Oshitari shrugged before taking his seat.

* * *

"Akaya, I have now found out the meaning of 'clingy'," Rin laughed as the black haired boy who was practically hugging her arm dragged her down the street.

"I'm only clingy because I love you!" Akaya pouted as he skipped to a stop in front of an ice cream shop.

"Do you love me enough to get my some ice cream?" Rin asked hopefully.

"I don't have any money," Akaya looked down. "Niou stole it all."

"Fine, I'll pay," Rin laughed as Akaya brightened up considerably. _I'll have to talk to Niou-san later about this._

"I'm never letting anyone take you away from me!" Akaya yelled happily before dragging the girl into the shop.

A little way off, watching the scene, Atobe frowned, "This might be a problem."

* * *

**What do you think? **


	7. Day 6

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything!**

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Day 6:

After tennis practice had finished, Eiji had to quickly change, shove his uniform in his bag, and run to the other side of the school where the Rikkaidai locker rooms were located to make sure that he could catch Rin on time.

Well, the good thing was that he got there seconds before she emerged out of the locker room.

"Hey," he grinned at her catching her attention.

Her eyes widened in surprise, then softened. "Good afternoon, Kikumaru-san. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Now why do you ask that?" Eiji inquired, smirk permanently on his lips.

"It's weird to see you here at this time, since you're part of Seigaku," Rin replied.

"Sharp," he paused, remembering the speech that he had planned out with Oshitari earlier that day. "Actually there is. I was wondering if I could walk you home today and get you something along the way."

"You don't have to," Rin protested politely.

"I want to. To pay you back for helping me out with Niou situation," Eiji insisted. "Come on, please?"

"Alright, I just don't want to trouble you," Rin sighed.

"It's no trouble, really," Eiji flashed her a grin. "Let's go then."

The two teens were about to leave when a voice called Rin's name. She turned around to see Akaya running to them.

"Hey, Rin!" He waved energetically, hugging her tight. "You're walking home with me today right?"

For first time, Eiji's smirk fell.

"Well, I was going to walk with Kikumaru-san," Rin explained.

Akaya pouted. "Why can't I come?"

Rin gave a pleading look at Eiji who shrugged.

"He can come if he wants," Eiji replied appearing indifferent.

"Thank you," Rin smiled.

"Let's go then!" Akaya grinned, looping his arm with Rin's and half dragging her. "I'm in the mood for ice cream."

"But, we went yesterday," Rin chuckled.

"I think ice cream would be good," Eiji commented, keeping up with the ace easily.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the trio was seated in front of a small café that Eiji had suggested and were waiting for the orders to come.

Watching from a place where they were only in Eiji's line of vision, Oshitari slowly sipped his tea and placed the tea cup on its saucer, deciding it was too hot.

"What the heck is that brat doing?" Atobe muttered as his attention was mostly on Akaya who was talking non stop.

"Who knew Kirihara was that talkative?" Oshitari commented carelessly.

"This is all a game to you, isn't?" Atobe turned to the blunette.

"Atobe, I'm offended," Oshitari smirked, gingerly picking up a scone, "that you have to ask."

Silently glaring at Oshitari, Atobe watched the table out of the corner of his eyes. "I don't like where this is going."

"I agree we have to find a way to get Kirihara out of the way," Oshitari nodded.

"So," Atobe shifted slightly in his chair. "Do you have a plan?"

"No."

Atobe nearly fell out of his chair. "Then stop acting so high and mighty about it!"

_Back with the trio…._

Scooping up the last bit of his ice cream and plopping it into his mouth, Akaya grinned satisfied. "Thanks for the treat, Eiji!"

"Don't mention it," Eiji said through clenched teeth. "I hope you enjoyed it." No matter how much he wanted to say 'I hope you choke on it,' he didn't in fear of jeopardizing the whole mission.

"Thank you, Kikumaru-san," Rin smiled.

"You're welcome," somehow a genuine smile came to his lips.

"Let's go!" Akaya yelled obliviously ruining the moment.

"Yeah, it's late," Eiji added. "I don't want you to get in trouble, Echizen-san."

Rin shook her head. "It's alright. My mother comes home in an hour so we still have time." She didn't mention her father because she knew he was too busy playing a match of tennis with her brother to worry about her. On second thought, that game might be over soon.

"I think we should hurry," Rin changed her mind. "Before my father finishes his match and realizes I'm not home."

* * *

Much to Eiji's dismay, Rin's house was the first on the way home. Actually Akaya's would have been first but he decided to hang out at the Echizen household for dinner. Eiji had never wanted to kill anyone more than he wanted to kill Akaya at that moment.

As soon as the other two were inside the Echizen house, Eiji whipped out his cell phone. "Yeah, hey, Oshitari, your plan sucked."

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! i think i might do some character building....**


End file.
